Treading in Deep Waters
by thebarrentrees
Summary: "So I take it you are proposing to join my crew." She eagerly nodded grinning ear to ear. He let out an exasperated sigh. 'Gods this woman is annoying…' He thought to himself and hesitantly answered "Fine..." OC X ?


**Disclamier:** I do not owe One Piece or any characters from it. That is the work of the wonderful Eiichiro Oda. I do own all the original characters that you may read about in here.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't Stiff your Bartender!<strong>

* * *

><p>There are those who go looking for trouble and those who avoid, but there are some that trouble goes looking for… and they can't seem to avoid no matter what they do.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>This is the Red Line News at 4 o'clock coming at you now live. Our top story tonight comes from Marineford. Fire-fist Ace, notorious Whitebeard commander, has been captured, and will be publically executed at Marineford in two months. Marine Fleet Admiral Sengoku made this public announcement today before the press addressing the capture of the notorious criminal. 'Portgas D. Ace was capture today and turned into the hands of the Marines three weeks ago. He is being safely detained at Impel Down until the date of his execution. We hope that his death will serve as an example to all of those that would impose the Absolute Justice of the World Government, and to the citizens of our free and peaceful nation know that we will not stop until all of our seas our free from the tyranny of these pirate scums!" <em>

"Wow… a commander of Whitebeard's crew being publicly executed. They haven't made a pubic execution since Roger!"

"Yea you are old enough to remember that aren't you?" Joked a long legged pink curly haired women as she sat at a bar eating her dinner.

"Lilly, you do know I'm your boss?"

"Oh please Donny, don't get your flamboyant panties in a bunch. I was only joking, besides where on earth would get another waitress as attractive as me?" She gestured batting an eyelash jokingly at him.

"Uh, like anyone off the street dear, and they won't have outrageously colored hair."

"Can it Ayame! You're just jealous you can't pull this look off." Lilly gestured to herself as she flipped her curly bubblegum locks.

"Yea I really want to look like cotton candy." Ayame teased rolling her eyes.

"Blonde bimbo…" Lilly muttered under her breath.

"What did you say!"

"Girls, girls cut it out. We open in fifty minutes you can cat fight after closing, besides you are both lovely in your own right."

"Oh! I know we'll get Mabina to serve!" Ayame gestured to the bartender busily cleaning glasses.

"Me?"

"Yea! You totally have like that cute girl next door thing going on. Know what I mean Don?"

Don nodded as he surveyed the bartender over, "Yes love, you really don't give yourself enough credit. You need to embrace your womanhood!" Don commented embracing himself to accentuate his point.

"Err… You are all forgetting the part where I trip and fall on my butt. Remember that's also why I don't serve and Juzel does."

"Speaking of one of our charming hostess, where is she?" Don asked pushing some of his dark locks behind an ear.

"She went to go visit her mother today, but said she would be here before opening." Mabina responded.

"Mab, dear, would please open for us since Juzey is running late."

"Sure."

"Well I'll be in the back finishing up some things." Don stated as he sauntered off in his usual way.

Mabina glanced up at the Television. The news was still going on about the Government's glorious victory over the Whitebeard pirates and their tyranny. A wanted photo of the infamous captive flashed over the screen.

"Such a pity," comment Lilly, "he is so good looking." She sighed.

"You don't feel sorry for him do you?" Ayame asked as she sat down at the bar next to Lilly.

"No, I'm just saying it's a waste that's all."

"What do you think Mab?"

Mabina stared at the photos of the criminal on the screen as the anchormen continued to discuss the situation in the background. A twinge of pain fell deep in her heart, a bit of sorrow. What had led him to this life to become a pirate? Who would he leave behind? What were his beliefs? Question filled her mind in a stream of endless thoughts without answers…

"'_I believe this public execution is just what the Government needs. We must show these heathens the meaning of Justice!' 'Thank you Professor Kamiji. We'll be back in a few to continue our coverage on the capture of Portgas D. Ace after these messages from our sponsors.'" _

"I don't know."

* * *

><p>It was seven'oclock and the Black Bubble Bar and Dinner was filling in with its regular patrons as the ever cheerful Don greeted them in his open chest shirt and tight jeans. One would have to admit for a newkama in his late forties he was pretty good-looking with his slick backed black locks. Mabina mused to herself as she watched Lily and Ayame saunter around the bar taking orders. It must be a requirement with Don hired waitress to be thin and blessed with unnaturally beautiful hair, Ayame with her long blonde locks, Lily with her bubblegum curls, and even her roommate, Juzel, with silky strawberry red hair. Mabina looked down at her strait brown hair in a braid on the side. <em>Bastards… <em>She said to herself jokingly. _Speaking of hair… woah! _Mabina stopped wiping the bar countertops as the front glass doors swung open. A tall muscular man with a shock of fire red hair strolled into the bar. Mabina restrained herself from letting her jaw hang open as she inspected his outfit, yellow leopard pants with fringe, no shirt, and a long furry brown coat. _Shit… don't laugh, don't laugh! _ _Oh damn it! He is coming over here. _Pulling up a stool the man sat down in front of the little bartender.

"Uh…" Mabina looked at the looming figure sitting down at her bar. _Wow! Didn't anyone tell this guy sticking your figure in an electric socket is bad! _ "Can I help you sir?"

"Get me a beer." He ordered.

"Err... Any particular type of beer sir? The man merely sent a glare in her direction. _Okay… most expensive ale coming up, poo face. _Mabina quickly did a double take of the man as she turned towards the tap._ Hehe talk about Lilly's look, Ayame should get a look at this guy! Oooo, but he does have an awesomely _fluffy_ coat, looks so… snuggly. _Mabina shook herself from her conversation with herself as the tall glass filled with the foamy brown liquid. She wrinkled her nose as she looked down at the mixture for being a bartender one thing didn't like was beer.

"Oi, Woman where can I find a ship coater around here?" The red headed stranger asked picking up the Pilsner glass as the bartender set it down.

"Oh! Are you a pirate? That would explain the crazy look."

"Um… didn't mean… say out loud… Ha ha ha…" Mabina let out a nervous laugh as the crazed looking pirate growled at her.

"Um…." The bartender stated looking nervously in one breath as she looked around the pub at anything besides the intimidating pirate in front of her. The man let out a low deep snicker that sent shivers down the brunet's spine. "So Woman…"

"It's Mabina."

"I don't care." He glared. "What is there to do around this place."

"Well there is an amusement park, but I doubt you be interested in that. Um… there are casinos, lots of bars, and piratey stuff like that." Kid frowned at her response.

"So is that all you think we do?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Um... well I was kind of hoping you weren't going to pillage, murder, and rape." The bartender smiled nervously while scratching the back of her neck and avoiding eye contact with the crazy looking pirate.

_Is she an idiot or does she have a death sentence? _The man frowned. He took drink of the malt beverage as he coldly stared down the woman in front of him.

"Do you know who I am?"

"A pirate?"

No answer…

"A… _**very famous important**_ pirate?"

With one last swig the red headed pirate guzzled down the remaining liquor and slammed the glass down on the counter startling the little bartender.

"I'm Captain Eustace fucking Kid of the Kid Pirates you bitch." The entire room turned around to stare at the outburst. Suddenly she heard the pirate get up from his seat. Mabina just stood there holding her breath waiting to get crap beat out of her.

"It's a good thing that beer was so good, or I may have killed you." He called out as started to waltz out the door. Mabina let out a deep sigh.

"You gota be kidding…" Mabina said out loud to herself as she came to realization that she had just been stiffed… _Most expensive beer my ass! You'd think about being here for two years I'd learn a thing or two about pirates. Damn it! _

"Who was that?" Ayame asked as she approached the bar.

"That was Eustace fucking Kid." Mabina rolled her eyes as she picked up his empty glass. "Didn't you hear him?"

"Wow! That was one of the supernovas," Lily interrupted. "One black Russian and two resin root ales."

"Well that 'supernova' or whatever owes me thirty beli!"Mabina stated as she began to mix the drinks while they talked.

"Leave it to a pirate to stiff you."

"Yea, but he was kinda cute." Lily said in a dreamy tone.

"Figures he would be your type."

"And what is that supposed to mean, Blondie!"

"Girls, girls, I don't pay you to stand around and bicker. Now hop to it." Don raised his hands to shoo them away. "Mabina, dear, where is Juzel?"

"You mean she hasn't come in yet?"

"No, and I'm picking up the slack."

"I don't know. I'll give her a call. Watch the bar for a minute, please."

Don nodded as Mabina took off for the bathroom trying to get away from the noise. Reaching into the back pocket of her jeans she pulled out her cell phone and dialed Juzel.

"_This is Juzel. I am sorry I can't come to the phone right now please leave a message."_

"Hey Juzey, It's me. Where are you? Are you okay? Please call me..." Mabina sighed leaning up against the bathroom stall as her mind began to race. This wasn't like Juzel. She may be late sometimes, but she would always show for work, and it was almost eight! Mabina picked up the phone again this time dialing Juzel's mother.

"_Hello?"_ A voice came over the phone.

"Hello, Mrs. Jones? This is Mabina, Juzel's roommate."

"_Oh hello Mabina, how are you?"_

"I'm fine thank you Mrs. Jones. Is Juzel there?"

"_No, dear she isn't she left over an hour ago. Is something wrong?"_

"No… I'm just locked out of our apartment and I was wondering where she was that's all." Mabina lied. She didn't want to worry the old woman.

"_No dear I'm sorry. Did you try her cell phone?"_

"Yes, but I'll try again thank you Mrs. Jones."

"_Goodbye, dear."_

"Goodbye."

Once again Mabina dialed Juzel's phone.

"_This is Juzel. I am sorry I can't…" _

_Strait to voice mail? What the hell? Did she turn her phone off? _Mabina slammed the compact phone shut and shoved it back in her pocket_. This isn't like Juzel. She would __**always **__call._ _Shit she calls when she has to…well… take a shit! Maybe something happened to her? No, no, I can't think that. I am over reacting. Yea, that's it, over reacting. I mean Juzel has lived in Sabaody all her life she knows how to be safe… I'm getting Don. _Mabina marched out of the bathroom looking for him her heart racing.

"Don!" Mabina called out. "I couldn't get a hold of Juzel. I called her mother too. She said Juzel left over an hour ago. I'm worried."

"Don't worry, don't worry, just calm down Mab, honey, I'm sure she is ill or something at home."

"But, she isn't answering Don! You know Juzel isn't like that.

"Alright, well… why don't you go home and see if she is there."

"But…"

"Now, now," Don interrupted wagging his figure in a scolding manner, "I'm sure we'll get along fine without you two tonight. Call me when you get home, dear. Now shoo, shoo!" He said waving his hand again. Mabina frowned picking up he satchel behind the bar. She felt guilty leaving them with the extra work, but she needed to check on Juzel. _Yea… Don's right. I'm sure she is just really ill in bed…_

* * *

><p>"Juzel, are you home?" She called out as she opened the door, but only a long silence followed. No note, the dishes still weren't washed, lights out, there was just no anything. Mabina fell back on the couch after checking the apartment with a deep sigh. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed the familiar number, but was only greeted by the robotic voice mail again. With a heavy sigh she called the bar.<p>

"Hey Don, I'm home."

"_Oh, good is Juzel there?"_

"No… No one has been home since this afternoon."

"_Well I'll call you if she turns up. Don't worry your pretty little head I'm sure she just got lost or something, honey." _

"I hope so. I'll talk to you later."

"_Ta ta." _The phone on the other line clicked leaving her alone once more. Mabina picked up the remote and turned the television on hoping to disrupt the unnerving quite of the apartment. But, her thoughts only returned to Juzel. It had been almost two years since Mabina had come to Sabaody, and in that short time it had become her home. Sure it was not the picture perfect place to live, but she had a job and friends. She even loved this quaint little apartment. A smile formed on Mabina's face as she recalled the first time her and Juzel went apartment shopping. At the time Mabina was living in a hotel, and Juzel wanted to leave home to experience life on her own. This place was the last group of apartments on the list. It was sort of a dump, but a waitress and bartender weren't going to be living by the Tenryuubito. The rest was history. Mabina let out a yawn and rested her head on the sofa pillow as sleep began to overtake her. She had been wandering for so long. It was nice to have a place to call home.

* * *

><p>Mabina awoke on the couch to the jostling lock of the front door. The sun shone through the living room curtains as she sleepily wiped the sandies out of her eyes. Suddenly she forgot her tiredness and sprung to her feet as the front door opened.<p>

"Juzey where have you been I've been worried…" But, she never finished her sentence as she stared into the face of a stranger.

"Hello." A tall robust man with dark shaggy hair answered as he sauntered into the living room.

"What are you doing in my house? Get out!" Mabina demanded as she stood her ground. The man only grinned. The door opened again and several more men entered the apartment. Mabina took a few steps backwards, they all chucked at her as she retreated.

"Look miss, we're friends of your roommate, and she sent us here to come get you. So come along then, yea?" She looked the men over some had sword, guns, and other weapons at their sides. They looked as though not one of them knew what a shower was, defiantly not friends of Juzey. _Slavers… _She thought to herself.

"You know my roommate has dated some precarious guys before, but you all are defiantly not her type."

"Ha ha, she's got some spunk aye." One of the men said.

"Just be a good little girl, and let's go." The first intruder said taking another set forward. Mabina reproached again, her side knocking the end table. Fumbling around her hand grabbed the nearest object.

"How about you fuck off?" She yelled throwing the remote at the intruder's head. _Bulls eye… wait… why didn't I grab the lamp!_

"You little bitch!" He yelled rubbing his head as his colleges snickered. "That's it. Come here!" The man yelled lunging for Mabina. Anger all at once rose within her. Mabina clenched her right hand into a fist raising it in the air and with a swift downward motion it was done. It all happened at once before she could even think to stop it. The slavers looked on in astonishment, silence hung in the air. Mabina's assailant lied across the room in an unconscious heap. His body looked like a rag doll, broke from the force of the impact.

"Shit…" Mabina muttered under her breath.

"What the hell was that!" One of the men cried out.

"She's a fucking devil fruit user!" Another replied.

"That ain't no devil fruit, bitch is a mage! Get'er!"

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Whew! I have had this one on my mind for a while. It feels good to get it out. See I love Dragon Age, and I love One Piece! So let's bring the two together! Okay maybe not like that, but if you have played Dragon Age (if you haven't then WTF get playing) you will see that I am trying to take the two stories corrupt forms of government together. I think they really mirror one another, or well they do in my twisted mind. I hope to get chapter two up soon. Of course reviews are always motivating (Hint, hint). As far as romance goes, honestly I'm not sure, but stay tuned for Eustace and other supernovas that we my bump into! Also I am a terrible editor. Please notify me if you find any mistakes. – Barren Tree 3<p> 


End file.
